Detergen
by hikariva
Summary: Ini tentang Naruto yang suka Sakura dan Sakura yang tidak suka Naruto. Ditambah sedikit bubuk detergen. AU. Highschool mode. NaruSaku


**Detergen**

Sebuah fanfic NaruSaku

Setting AU highschool mode

Menyimpan banyak konten agak absurd di dalamnya. Anda sudah diperingatkan.

Selamat menikmati Detergen siap saji ini.

.

.

Adalah rahasia umum kalau Naruto naksir Sakura. Bocah Namikaze itu suka habis-habisan pada sang putri Haruno. Seantero KHS tahu. Dan anak-anak KHS juga tahu kalau Naruto ditolak habis-habisan oleh Sakura.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau gampang patah arang. Dalam kamus hidupnya tidak ada namanya kata menyerah, putus asa, apalagi galau. Moto hidup Naruto, galau membonsai kehidupan bangsa.

"Pagi Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tidak membalas.

"Dih, dingin amat."

Sakura tetap diam dan tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Udara pagi ini sedingin sikapmu padaku Sakura-_chan_," Naruto mulai sok puitis.

"Pergi sana."

"Sakura-_chan_ jahat~ Ah, tapi aku tetap cinta. Hehe…"

BRUAK. DHUAG. Dan Naruto berakhir dengan wajah lebam.

Cerita lain…

"Sakura-_chaaan_!"

Sakura yang tadinya berjalan santai di koridor sekarang pasang sikap waspada. Gadis itu mulai meraba-raba isi tasnya untuk menemukan benda yang bisa mengusir Naruto. Ketemu! Ada raket nyamuk. Lho? Buat apa Sakura bawa-bawa raket nyamuk ke sekolah?

"Sakura-_chaaan_! Pulang bareng yooook~" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Ogah."

"Yah, kok gitu sih? Rumah kita kan searah."

"Berhenti ngikutin gue napa?"

Nada suara Sakura naik satu oktaf dan ia berhenti berjalan. Naruto otomatis ikut berhenti. Beberapa murid juga berhenti dan menunjukkan tatapan tertarik –berharap bisa nonto drama gratis.

Naruto menggeleng. "Nggak bisa."

"Hah?"

"Hehe, habis kan aku suka Sakura-_chan_. Lagian ini juga salah Sakura-_chan_ karena terlalu cantik."

Duh, dasar Naruto! Masih sempat-sempatnya nggombal di saat begini.

"Oh, gitu? Jadi salah gue?!"

Sakura kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak. Naruto gelagepan.

"Tunggu Sakura-_chan_! Ah, awaaaass!"

-terlambat. GABRUK! Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Akibat terlalu diliputi emosi, ia jadi tidak melihat papan bertuliskan _wet floor_ dan akhirnya terpeleset. Sakura meringis menahan sakit (sekaligus malu). Naruto membantunya berdiri. Setengah hati Sakura menerima bantuan pemuda itu.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Sakura harus berterima kasih. Tapi niat itu segera urung karena…

"Hari ini celana dalam Sakura-_chan_ warnanya biru ya…"

PLAAAAAAK! Gamparan super spesial raket nyamuk dari Sakura untuk Naruto. Selang beberapa detik, Sakura segera pergi dari sana. Tampak wajahnya merah disertai sisa amarah yang masih meletup-letup. Para siswa segera menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk Sakura. Tidak mau memancing emosi gadis itu lebih jauh atau nasib mereka bisa berakhir tragis seperti Naruto.

Omong-omong Naruto, sekarang dia terkapar di lantai. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Agak beruntung tadi Sakura belum menyalakan listrik raket nyamuknya.

Kerumunan penonton bubar. Beberapa anak tersenyum simpatik kepada Naruto, beberapa meringis miris. Beberapa merasa senang karena bisa menonton drama secara live. Siswa yang rada-rada malah merekam adegan tadi dan berniat menguploadnya ke YouTube. Ada pula yang cukup baik hati untuk mendoakan Naruto dan menyanyikan lagu pemakaman. Oke, yang terakhir itu sebenarnya kejam juga.

Apapun yang Sakura lakukan, Naruto tetap _happy_. Dalam hati ia merapal mantra, "Aku cinta Sakura-_chan_. Aku cinta Sakura-_chan_."

Ah, remaja…

*#*#*

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaan…_"

Kiba cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Naruto melenggang ke arah Sakura. Anak itu terlihat santai, biasa-biasa saja, tetap ceria seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Padahal sebelah mata Naruto masih bengep karena lemparan sakti bola kasti dari Sakura pas pelajaran olahraga kemarin. Bisa ditebak alasannya kenapa.

"Belom kapok-kapok juga."

"Maklum. Cinta," kata Shino pelan disusul gumaman mendokusei dari Shikamaru.

"Eh, pulang sekolah nanti kita beli bung yuk. Siapa tahu Naruto masuk rumah sakit lagi atau malah benar-benar berpulang."

Kiba ini berniat simpati, jadi teman yang baik, atau malah pengen Naruto ketiban siksa?

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita mulai menyiapkan peti mati?"

Shino lebih buruk ternyata.

"Aku punya kenalan di perusahaan peti mati yang bagus.

Kenapa Shikamaru jadi ikut-ikutan?

"Sakura-chan kalau nyuci pakai detergen merk apa?"

HAH? Serempak seisi kelas menoleh pada Naruto. Sejak kapan jurus pedekate adalah menanyakan merk detergen kesukaan cewek?

Sakura yang tadi sudah menyiapkan bogeman maut jadi terbengong. Naruto mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, Sakura segera sadar.

"Eh? Ehm… biasanya aku pakai Daya."

Sakura masih terheran. _Kukira dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan imbisil mengganggu macam kemarin. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah tanya soal detergen ya?_

"Yang wangi bunga atau lemon?"

"Aku lebih suka yang _plus softener_."

"Oh, iya juga.. serasi sama rambut Sakura-chan. Lho? Tapi kenapa nggak pakai Defense aja? Ada yang _plus softener_ juga, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Defense mahal. Wanginya memang enak, sih. Tapi kalau beli Daya bisa dapat bonus piring."

"Wah, apa Sakura-chan ngoleksi piringnya? Aku paling suka piring yang warnanya hijau."

"Kalau aku paling suka yang motif kerang sama bintang laut. Jadi ingat SpongeBob kalau liat piring itu."

"Piring hadiah dari So Clean juga bagus lho.."

"Eh? Iya? Aku belum pernah beli."

"Kemarin ibuku beli dan dapat piring. Piringnya lebih bagus dari yang Daya menurutku."

"Kapan-kapan aku beli deh. Jadi ingat kalau dulu Ombak ngasih hadiah sapu tangan di dalam kemasannya."

"Iya! Itu udah lama banget…"

HAH? HAH? HAAHH? HAAAAAAAAAHH?!

Kelas sekarang tercengang. Naruto sama Sakura bisa ngobrol dengan akrab dan tenang? Suasana di sekitar mereka berdua bahkan terasa hangat ceria bersinar. Dan… semua ini gara-gara detergen?

Anak-anak cowok mulai kasak-kusuk berdiskusi tentang keampuhan jurus pedekate detergen milik Naruto. Sementara anak-anak cewek diam-diam mulai mencari tahu apa merk dan wangi detergen favorit mereka.

Oh, dunia remaja…

*#*#*

Apakah akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura jadian terus menikah kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya seperti di dongeng sambil ditemani buih-buih dan busa wangi detergen yang semerbak? Masih menjadi misteri. Masih terlalu jauh ke depan. Jalan yang harus ditempuh masih panjang. Tapi kalau mereka jadi beneran, mungkin bagus juga.

Kemudian momen paling romantis mereka, mungkin adalah ketika mencuci bersama dengan detergen favorit masing-masing. Atau ketika menghitung bersama jumlah koleksi piring bonus detergen mereka.

Bisa saja. Karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menanti di masa depan. Tidak ada yang tahu momen detergen macam apa yang menunggu di sana…

Ah, cinta dan remaja…

-FIN-

Selesai pada tanggal 23 Januari 2012 pukul 23.43 WIB

Diedit pada tanggal 4 Januari 2014 pukul 23.38 WIB

Perkenalkan. Saya adalah pendatang baru yang sebenarnya bukan pendatang baru. LOL. Ini akun saya yang satunya. Ada yang tahu akun saya yang satunya? :D #plak

Fanfic ini saya tulis ketika saya masih SMA. Sedih juga sekarang saya udah nggak… /abaikan/ Pasti sudah tahu nama-nama asli detergen yang saya plesetkan. Daya dan So Clean, yang ini paling keliatan. Defense, nama aslinya adalah kebalikannya, hohoho. Terus Ombak. Nama ini dipilih karena kelihatannya lebih apik ketimbang Selancar XD #plak

Mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Salam detergen,

-orangyangsukamencuci/bohong/ (hikariva)-


End file.
